Sous un ciel orageux
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Naruto a peur de quelque chose... Il se retrouve donc chez Sasuke pour se faire consoler! Peur de quoi? Vous verrez... [SasuNaru]


**Titre** : Sous un ciel orageux

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : 'Sont toujours pas à moi TToTT…

**Couple** : SasuNaru, qui d'autre!

**Note** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word et mes propres connaissances pour corriger cette fic alors…

Bon! Je suis de retour de vacances! Tonne de fics assurées! Donc pour commencer, un petit one-shot tout mimi, avec une happy-end, parce que j'en ai mal des malheurs --' Surtout quand tu sors d'une opération --' Bref,

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke fila tout droit à la douche après cette journée harassante. Lui et ses deux baka de coéquipiers avaient dût faire une tonne de missions plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, passant de la garde d'enfants au nettoyage de marais. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, Sasuke se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Fermant les yeux, la tête jetée vers l'arrière, il se remémora sa journée dans les moindres détails. Vers les midis, lorsque le soleil était au plus haut de sa trajectoire, Naruto avait enlevé son T-shirt noir moulant déjà bien collé à sa peau par la sueur, laissant voir sa peau dorée, son torse finement dessiné, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau à chaque effort. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder ailleurs tant il était hypnotisé par ce spectacle, et Sakura avait bien dût le remarquer, c'était inévitable. Il savait cette relation vouée à l'échec, que c'était un amour impossible, que jamais le blond ne penserait à lui de cette façon, mais il était bien incapable de l'oublier, ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir de maintes fois essayé.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les coups donnés à sa porte. Puis, le martèlement reprit, un peu plus fort cette fois pour le tirer de ses rêveries. En grognant contre l'intrus qui osait le déranger dans un tel moment de relaxation, il entreprit de sortir du bain et de s'essuyer sommairement avant de nouer la serviette d'un blanc immaculé à ses hanches. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, préparant un tas d'insultes à la personne juste derrière.

Cependant, il se figea, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Naruto se tenait là, juste devant sa maison, trempé jusqu'aux os par la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors.

-Na… Naruto, souffla le brun.

Détournant le regard, le blond lui demanda vivement :

-Dit Sasuke, je peux dormir ici ? Juste pour ce soir…

L'étonnement se lit immédiatement sur le pâle visage de son interlocuteur. Le combat intérieur qu'il se faisait pour retenir un cri de pure joie l'avait littéralement déconnecté de la réalité. Le blond dût le forcer à réagir s'il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.

-Ehh, Sasuke, tu me laisses entrer ou pas ?

Le choc de la surprise passé, il lui céda le passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il monta directement à sa chambre chercher des vêtements secs pour le ninja blond, lui montrant la salle de bains au passage. Il en profita pour lui-même enfiler un bas de pyjama noir, le même qu'il venait de prêter à Naruto. Entendant l'eau couler, il se dirigea au salon où il ouvrit une lumière tamisée avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.

«_ Naruto est chez moi. Naruto est venu me voir. Naruto va dormir ici. Naruto est juste à côté de moi. Naruto me fixe bizarrement… Ehh, minute, Naruto me fixe bizarrement ? _»

-Baka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Regard fixe soutenu, avec à présent une légère pointe d'agressivité. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, en commençant par le bas noir identique au sien pour terminer par les cheveux blonds d'aspect si soyeux, Sasuke s'aperçut des frissons qui envahissaient toujours le corps de son ami.

-Naruto, pourquoi tu… commença le brun avant d'être interrompu par le tonnerre.

Seul un cri strident de la part du blond lui répondit. Puis, Sasuke se retrouva dans le noir total avec, en prime, un Naruto sanglotant dans les bras.

-Je… Je… bégaya le blond.

-Naruutooooo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ! hurla le sharingan.

-Je… J'ai une peur bleue des orages, fit une toute petite voix dans son cou.

-Argh, d'accord… Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de faire ça, ronchonna le brun, tentant visiblement de garder le contrôle sur son corps.

En effet, qui pourrait résister à un beau blond niché dans vos bras, s'agrippant à vous comme si sa vie en dépandait, son souffle chaud vous effleurant la nuque… (Pas moua ! O.O baveeee)

Toujours en pleine panne d'électricité, chacun semblait attendre quelque chose. Leur silence n'était perturbé que par l'orage à l'extérieur et les sanglots étouffés du blond. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se ressaisit et voulut se lever, histoire de faire un peu de lumière. Peine perdue. Naruto s'était transformé en véritable koala, (Oui ! Koala ! C'est beaucoup plus mimi qu'une sangsue alors pourquoi pas ? XP) accroché à sa mère, pardon à son père, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soupir exaspéré.

-Naruto, il faut que je me lève pour allumer des bougies tu sais, fit le sharingan d'un ton doux. ( Sasuke : Impossible. Je ne suis pas doux. Yumi : Dans ma fic, si ! Alors, tu vas gentiment reprendre place dans la fic ! Sasuke : Hmph. )

Le sharingan glissa alors un bras sous les genoux de Naruto, l'autre se posant dans son dos, et entreprit de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, seul futon de la maison. (Bah ouais, vous croyez-pas qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son clan, il aurait pas brûlé la chambre de son frère d'un bon katon ? ) Voulant le glisser dans son lit, deux bras frêles s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal à son cou.

-Nahh, ne me laisses pas… lâcha Naruto dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le brun crut rêver. Non seulement les paroles du kyuubi l'avaient touché en plein cœur, mais elles lui rappelaient aussi le passé… Des scènes, des souvenirs qu'il croyait depuis longtemps oubliés, enfouis au plus profond de son âme.

Sasuke se reprit, il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser cette douleur insoutenable remonter à la surface. Il regarda le blond faire vibrer son lit tout seul. ( Perverseeees ! C'est parce qu'il tremble ! --' ) Naruto le fixait en retour, les yeux tout grands ouverts, apeuré comme il était. Non, il ne le laisserait pas seul, livré à lui-même, comme l'avait autrefois fait son frère.

-Hmph, bref, j'en déduis que tu bougeras pas, fit le brun.

Aucune réaction. Roulant des yeux, il alla fermer les rideaux de sa fenêtre pour atténuer la peur qui s'insinuait dans toutes les parcelles du corps de Naruto. Aucun effet. Il se glissa alors sous les couvertures, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait plus. Ce fut le déclic, le koala se scotcha à sa source de chaleur.

« _Mauvaise idée. Mauvaise idée. Mauvaise idée. Naruto est dans mon lit, collé après moi de façon tout à fait indécente… Penser à autre chose voilà. Penser aux arbres, le vent dans les feuilles, les rayons du soleil brillant sur l'endroit, comme Naruto illumine mes journées… Mauvais timing ! Bon d'accord. Je ne ferai qu'une seule concession, je peux quand même pas abuser de lui. Passer mes bras autour de lui et le serrer contre moi. Voilà ! Pas plus. _» pensa la brun.

Encouragé par la pression dans son dos, le blond se serra un peu plus contre Sasuke, si cela est humainement possible, réveillant le peu d'hormones qui ne l'étaient pas déjà. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, le brun se raidit de tout son corps, fixant le plafond. Aucune issue possible. Il tourna lentement le regard vers le blond, toujours la tête nichée dans son cou, serrant fortement les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à son pire cauchemar, les gouttes de sueur perlant à ses tempes, ses lèvres si tentantes entrouvertes…

Il vint lentement y déposer les siennes, scellant leurs lèvres avec une tendresse infinie, essayant de faire passer par ce contact tout l'amour qu'il possédait envers le blond. Si Naruto fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, pressant un peu plus son corps contre cette peau blanche.

Ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, enchaînant caresses et baisers pleins de promesses. Sous le ciel orageux, ce fut le calme après la tempête, comme un signe précurseur de leur amour infini…

* * *

**Yumi** : Enfinn ! Et un one-shot tout mimi de terminé ! Je l'avais en tête depuis un sacré bout de temps, il fallait que je m'y attèle…

**Sasuke** : Nos vacances sont terminées alors ?...

**Yumi** : En plein dans le mille ! Et… Franchement… je me suis aperçue que les fics commencées avant mon départ étaient assez… Enfin, vous allez souffrir. --'

**Naruto** : Comme si on le savait pas…

**Yumi** : M'enfin, puisque ça c'est un truc mimi, j'aimerais bien avoir de vos commentaires, car je sais que les reviews des autres fics... peines de mort assurées. TToTT


End file.
